


running through the pain

by kitty_meow_meow



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Art, Baby, Bad Jokes, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Crying, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Thoughts, Doctor Who References, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, Falling In Love, Food, Homecoming, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Running, Sex Toys, Swearing, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_meow_meow/pseuds/kitty_meow_meow
Summary: Luna Willow has always had a hard life But it got even worse every sent she found out her ma boyfriend was a werewolf in the worse possible way





	1. When it rains it pours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here so I'll take any help

Ping ping splat. ping ping splat. the rain falls on the windshield as she drove to her mas it was late but she had to get away her roommate. they were all excited about how all there fathers were lawyers or doctor or whatever so they didn't have to pay for there classes. Wall she had two part-time jobs, no father and a pass that wouldn't let her go. She rounded the bend that past the Stonehaven place. She giggled as she slowed down to pass it .She away wondered what that place would look like as she grow up. she would Inmaged a huge winding staircase right in the entrance like the ones you see in the old timey wasters her ma loved so much. She shook her head as a smile touch her lips thinking on how her and he ma had snuck into those wood for her 21 birthday just to try to get a closer look at the house and seeing the most beautiful black wolf instead. She away knew there were wolves there you could hear them from her ma just a mile up the road from Stonehaven property. 

As she got closer to her and she started to get a bad feeling. Almost like someone was right behind her breathing down her neck. She looked into her reviews mirror but there was nothing just her black over night bag with sliver skulls all over it and her red leather jacket she stole from her ex boyfriend new girlfriend. She smiled at herself in the mirror mover some of her Amber hair behind her right ear. Taking a deep breath "get a hold of your self luna you been watching to many horror film there no such thing as monsters. you just need a few days away. Then you'll go back get you master's . Open your own bakery and live a happy life" she told herself as she pulled into the driveway. There was her ma lime green bug and next to it was a black dodge wrangler. Her brows nit together in confusion who could that be she wonder as she pulled her keys out of the ignition and climbed out of her bet up purple Chevy lumina.

The house lights were still on so it was a good sign the ma was still up as she walk to the door of the two bedroom cabin with that bright green door. that was slightly still open " weired ma anal about always have her door shut even when she home" as she pushed the door her stomach heaved at the sight. There not more then a foot away way a body face down in blood that looked around the hard wood floor her long blonde hair matted and tangled with red stringy thing luna didn't even want to know what was. As she moved closer holding be on hope that it wasn't who she thought it she saw the blood wasn't just pulled like she thought it was splattered along the wall and the floor . She should really call the Sharif but it was like she was in a trance she had to find out who the body is or was. She nealed in the blood to roll the body over knowing she shouldn't but she still did . There lifeless in her arm was the woman the work 4 job to keep good on the table. No matter how tired she was help with homework. The grates ma in the world was now dead in lines arms with what looked like claw marks on her face neck and left forearm. The blue shirt she wore had a huge hole missing in her gut . Looking like something was eating her. 

Luna stood up and ran out side and emptied her stomach in the bushes. Then fished her cell out of her front pocket seeing the picture of her ma and her from Halloween when they dress up as zombies a tear formed in her eyes as she dialed the police. As it rang she heard a low growl coming from her behind her. She froze as a male answers but she was listening as she slowly turned around to see a huge gray wild lunge at her. She only had time to give an ear piercing scream as the wolf jaws sank into her shoulder as the weight from the attack knocked her down with such force she was seeing stars. The wolf let go to try to get at luna throat but she as if on instinct she shoved her right arm in to his mouth to prevent it getting her neck forget the cell all together. As she struggled against the wolf she started to to get flash back to when she was five and her dad was on too. She couldn't fought then but she be damed if she didn't fight now as she used her thumb and dug it right into the wolf eyes. The painful scream was all she need as she picked up one of the walk way bricks and slammed it down on the wolf head with a satisfying crack.

She looked around her once beloved home as the world stared to spin. She felt sick all of a sudden like she for the flu but worse. She felt her self fall on to the ground but couldn't stop herself. As she had there she looked up at the sky as the rain stoped and clouds started to review the star filled sky. She couldn't help her self she started to laugh she was going to die because she couldn't deal with her roommates. " How stupid is that it couldn't of been something fun like have a heart attack in the middle of an orgey or skydiving no I'm going to die cuz of lost of blood " she ground as her body became num .

 

-Jeremy

The night was perfect for a run with his pack the rain made it an even playing field. As they stared to gain on the end of there property he could of sware he smelt blood. he motioned for them to follow for if it was blood it would have to a lot and someone may need help. So they ran and even though the rain the sent of blood got thicker and thicker then an ear piercing scream echoed throw the tree. as they picked up there speed soon they arrived at the willows cabin and the sight he saw made his blood boil as a mut attack the red head female laying on the grouǹd but before he could help he watched as the girl shoved her thumb in the mut's eyes then get up and hit it over the the with a brick. He felt almost pride in her but it soon was gone as he watched her fall down. He rushed to her as he heard her laugh it was like music along with the during rain. As he got closer her as got to hear her speak her words made him snicker as he chaged .

When he was human he put presser on the wound her arm " Elena clay go find some thing to help stop the bleeding nick put presser on the wound on her shoulder " he look down at her beautiful eyes the left eyes green the right eye blue " hay hay stay with me" he said as her eyes drifted shut then poped back open" hay can u tell me your name " her mouth opened then shut then her eyes drifted closed again just for her to pop them open again she was fighting to live. What seemed the forever clay and Elena came out of the house with towels and change of clothes he placed the towel on her shoulder and arm the redhead woman started to wimper and ground.

"Shit she turning" he headed clay say " is she going to die" nick asked " no stupid he going to save her like he did" Elena climbed in he hoped she was right the red head lost a lot of blood he push the hair out of her face " hay there firecrackers your not going to die but it's going to hurt like hell so don't fight it " she look up at him with fear in her eyes as she stared to rip her own close off and in the light of the house the y all saw long scared all over her body it looked like she already had been through help as she dug her nails into the dirt. The sound of bones poping and shaping and moving was the only sound to be heard tonight in those wood. As she turned from woman to a red wolf then back. She looked week but she was alive and that made them all sight in relief .clay out his arms around Elena " looks like your not the only female werewolf anymore"

Elena shook her head to that " ya if she makes it back to the house alive" clay smiled as he pulled keys to the truck out the the pants he was wearing now " already thought of that darling " nick rolled his eyes as he pulled on doctor who shirt that said bow ties are cool that was a size to small on him . As Jeremy scooped the red head up as they all piled on to the truck as clay drives them back to the house the could hear the siren come up the road behind them as they make quick time to the house and as soon as they got in Jeremy took the red head up to the bath to wash the blood off. 

 

-Luna  
The car ride was quick and quite she had time to think not much as she drifted in and out of consciousness but some like she was dead and this is some weird was heaven or she was alive still and this was all real. The burning pain in her arm and shoulder was to real to be dead or a dream so this was real werewolf are real and one of them killed her mom and now she's one of them -darkness-

 

Warmth and soft head washing me she smiled and lead in to the head " hi ma i head the weirdest dream ever " she open her eyes to see a large bathroom with wire tiles she turned her head to a man with short brown black hair and scruff on his chin in a blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeve told up ast his elbows with a gray vest he was very good looking. THen she looked down and saw she was naked in a ivory claw door rub her face began to burn from anger and embarrassment then the pain started to shoot throw body. He went to grab her but she smaked his hand away and started to climb out of the tub " what did" grown of pain " do to " another grown " me" he held his hands up as covered coverd herself with the towel hanging on the wall as yet another bolt of pain shot through her. this time he was on her with his hand on her elbow so she wouldn't fall. His kind but stern voice echoed in her head " i saved your life " she blushed remembering what happened her legs gave out from under her if it wasn't for him she would of fell as her warped his arms around her sending she needed comfort . Her voice crack " so it's all really it wasn't a dream " he signed. "I'm afraid so but if you let me I can help you"

Luna look up at him the last person to say that to her had wanted something in return. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away hard. Hard enough to make him stumble as she griped the towel closed to her as she growled " what do you want in return for you help" she snarled the word help as she keep talking not letting him speak " ow i see who you are. Your one of those guys who takes defenseless female to " she looked around the room hoping for a clue of were she was and spotted trees out the window to her right " place in the woods get them naked and what " she waved to the bath there was a tug on the muscles in her as she moved her arm she looked down at her forearm and saw a bite mark on her arm but it looked strange like it been healing for weeks her eyes shoot up to him as he looked at her in shock. She couldn't fight the panic that raised inside her looking at her arm " How ......long....have you ...keep me here. " it was almost a whisper as her sight started to get a green tint to everything and she felt like she was burning.


	2. Fast healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song she humm is song of the sea sung by Nolween Leroy

The next thing luna knew was his hands on her shoulders pushing her against the wall his kind but gruff voice saying " calm down or you'll turn " she griped his shoulder trying to calm down she didn't want to turn let alone turn in front of this man naked in a bathroom. She did what she away did to calm down she started to hum. It was a stupid tune her nana used to sing to them when she was alive. She could her hear her soft voice sing.

 

Hush now - my story  
Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing the waves  
Diving the deep

Stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words  
Of long lost lullabies

Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing

Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea

I had a dream last night  
And heard the sweetest sound  
I saw a great white light  
And dancer in the round

Castles in the sand  
Cradles in the tree  
Don't cry - I'll see you by and by

Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing

Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea

Rolling rolling rolling..

Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing free

Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea

 

Half way through the song she had calmed down enough to look up at him and he was again touching her naked in the bathroom. What was wrong with him dose he not know what personal space means. It was staring to really piss her off " ok thank for helping me calm down or what ever but you need to get out of my personal space and answer my question. " there was that shocked face again as if everyone kisses his ass and never tells him off. She watched as he ran a hand through those soft brown curls as he took a step away from . For a second she wonder if it was as soft as it looked. She mentally shook herself as pushed herself off the wall" thank you" she whispered then held out her hand wall still clutching the towel in a fist under her chin hopeing be on hope it wouldn't slip. " first thing first introduction my name luna willow " he took her hand ànd to her surprise he kissed it and purred " a pleasure to make your acquaintance ms. Luna willow i am Jeremy Danvers and to answer your early question you have been here for more the and hour"

She looked down at here arm " an hour fuck me dam who would of thought your kind heals that fast" then she frowned and pulled her hand away " i mean one of are kind i guess now" she crossed her arms over her chest to hold herself as a soft knock on the door followed by a female voice " Jeremy. Clay and nick just came back from cleaning up the mut attack and I grab some clothes for her. Would you like help dressing her. " before luna knew what she was doing she opened the door she griped the door open " for your information i can dress myself in not your fucking doll " Luna grabed the pink dress she holding and turned around to see Jeremy frowning and looking annoyed. Something in her stirred under his glare. she gave him a soft smile as she asked as nicely as possible for her " could you please give some time to change " she looked down a her scared feet as she felt him start to leave the stoped and whispered to her " i going to give you some time when your done come down stairs to the kitchen so we can introduce you to the rest of my pack " he said MY with so much force it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up.

-Jeremy  
He shut the door behind him and took a deep beath to calm his racing heart. He had never felt this way before. He didn't want to leave her she seemed so fragile. Like she could fall apart at any moment and all he seemed to want to do was hold her. The thought of her in the tub as he ran the washcloth over her wounds seeing them heal faster then even his could right be for his eyes. It has made his smile at the time before he saw the deep anger circular scar mingled with the long scar down her back cross crossing each other and spots were it look like chucks were cut out of her. He wanted it find who did that to her and peal there skin off and make them eat it. 

He hasn't been this anger sent that male witch took Elena from them almost a year ago. He need to run but he didn't want to leave there guess alone in a strange house with stangers. So he did the next best think he went to the library and pored himself a nice glass of scotch and look a long swing of it as he waited for her to get down stairs.


	3. The sweet smell of lust

After Jeremy left the bathroom she had time to think. as she walked over to the egg shell pedestal style sink. With a plan as plan can get mirror hanging over it . Luna reached out and wiped the condensatoin to review a face she seen many time before. Her long wet red hair suck to her neck and C cup breasts curling around her dainty raspberry like nipples like a vine curls around it self. She put there long enligent finger on her plush lowwr lip and pulled back her lips to look at her teeth. They weren't those pearly whites you seen on tv no unfortunately they had a yellow tin to them form not brushing them everyday. She try to but working two jobs going to shcool and haveing boyfriend she be lucking if she rembered to eat let alone do a daily hygiene. She droped her lip then pushed up her small button noise and stick her tough out. Makeing her smiled at her self for being silly but then she dropped her hand on the sink and lend over angling her face this way and that. She didN't look any different maybe a little pail but she had cream colored skin away.so it hard to tell some times even for her but was she pail because of lost of blood or a werewolf thing. Then it hit her like a train as she sank to the floor.

She wrapped her arms around her self and stared to relive the whole even. The look on her mas face the silence scream on her lips. the sheer terror in her deed gray eyes. Luna couldn't hold it in even tho she tried. Once the dam broke there was no stopping it. The tears ran downher face like rivers as week whimper tore through her lungs. As she rolled the her side and curled into a ball and weeped. Not those soft cry that you see in movies. No this was those body shacking snoty hard cry that left her tiered cold and feeling so vary alone. 

She didn't know how long she cryed for but when she finally was done she had no energy at all left. She didn't even look up when she heard a soft knock on the door. Nor did she move when the creek of the door let her know someone had entered. Quick heavy foot step across the title floor was the last thing she remember before exhaustion from the whole day took over and the darkness creeped into her mind.

Luna wolk up in warm embrace.She felt safe and warm so much so she didn't want to open her eyes. Until her stupid stomach have a loud roar marking her shoot up. She wish she hadn't as her head started pound like a drum in a heavy metal band. She let out a grown as she put her hand to her thriving temples. She squinted her eyes open when her heard a floor bord creek off to her left before a load knock invited the quiet. Then every thing became to loud she covered her ears and whimper in pain. It seemed so loud it hurt so much so when the door swing open with a crash. ShE screamed in pain then a loud voice entered the at then noise marking all even worse. 

She had tears in her eyes by the time warm firm hand griped her shoulders. Forcing her to look up at Jeremy his soft lips moving but she couldn't focus on what he was saying. It hurt to much she closed her eyes and lead in to his chest. The pounding of his heart actually helped. She focused on the steady beat it gave. Then everything become quite and she could finally understand what he's was saying.

"Shhh it's ok, just focus on my voice, your going to be fine shh." his deep voice repeated as he rubbed her shoulder.

Luna pulled away and look up at him. Her throat was soar and dry from last night cry. It took her three trys to get her words out" what what the fuck was that" she watched as he got up and grabbed a pitcher of water that was on this beautiful mahogany dresser with what looked like her over night bag ànd her red leather jacket. She was so shocked that she jumped a little when his hand came in her line of sight holding a glass of water. Luna took the glass with a smile as took a few long drinks as he spoke. " werewolves have heightened sense hearing is one over them" she smiled at the word heightened and couldn't help but to ask" just one? what are the other ones"

The smile he gave sent her heart into a tail spin as he spoke" many other thing we get increased speed, strength, healing " he grabbed her arm and picked it up the wound that was life threatening more than half a day ago was no more then a nasty burse. " but your healing ability is by far faster then any one I have ever seen im anxious to see what els.." " IM ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL! HIGHWAY TO HELL. I'M ON THE HIGHWAY HIGHWAY TO HELLLLL " her phone started to ring she look cunfused until it dawned on her "shit" she jumped out of bed grabbing it the dresser and answer it.

Luna: " hello"

Male on the phone " can I speak with luna willow"

Luna" this is her"

Male on the phone" hello it's Kent Kesser from kesser construction "

Luna" hello mr. kesser how can I help you"

Kent : " well we got another project to do and are clients loved what you did with ms. Lembers renovation and ask you by name will be starting next week see you at 7am"

He hung up before she could say anything. Luna growled and dropped the phone back were it was turn around to see Jeremy staring at her with a look that made her heart race and her womanhood become vary wet. She look down to see what he saw and she stared to blush so hard she felt her head burn. There she was standing butt a ss naked in front of the most handsomest guy she has saw in her life.

She quickly turn around trying to hide herself from him and stammered " iiis that my bag" she felt him come closer to her and sniffed her " I'm not sure but it does smell like you " her heart felt like a Jack hammer in her chest. He was so close she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. It felt good but wrong she didn't know him.so she stepped away from him and grabbed her bag. " thank you Jeremy for your help but do you think I can get dressed its a little cold in here " he looked shocked but nodded and walked out leaving her alone.

As soon as he shut the door she opened the leach on her bag a poped it open to find her 6in blue ribbed vibrating didlo laying on top of her button up purple blouse and her black jeggings. She quickly fished them out to get to her black and purple lace thong with matching bra. She slide the underwear up her legs and looked a Fill the name she gave her didlo wondering how big Jeremy was. The thought made her even more wet the before. Imaging him kissing her neck as he ran his hand down her chest pinching her nipples. She gave a soft moan as she shook her head and put on her bra. Then sideing her jeggings over her nice firm ass jumping a little to get them were she liked them. After her pants were where she wanted she slipped her blouse on buttoning up all the way. Then rethinking it and unbuttoned the first 3 buttons to show her purky beasts off. Its his falt she was aroused so she would take any chance for pay back as she opened the door to see him still standing there.


	4. Breakfast?

Luna walked out the bedroom and was immediately blended by the sun light poring in thought the crystaled glassed window. She closed her eye as tight as possible and lowered her head. Feeling Jeremy move closer to her to block out most of the burning light from her sight. She asked softly " how long have ive been out" she was almost scarred to hear the answer.

Jeremy deep soft voice sent a shiver down her spine with his answer" we found up around 11 you woke up the first time around midnight and right" he look at his watch as luna slowly open her eyes to see the corner of his lips turn up as he continued " now its 8:37am so youve been asleep for about 7 hour give or take " 

Luna sighed " figure the night i get more then 3 hours is the night i almost die" she couldn't help but to life at the irony. It started as a soft giggle turned into a full side spitting laugh that was so contagious the jeremy found himself snickering despit himself. After they settled down her stupid stomach gave a painful scream of hunger earning her a hand on her shoulder as jeremy practical pushed her down the hall to the stairs.

They hurried down the stairs like to little kids smelling gramma cookies. At the bottom of the stairs Jeremy grabbed her hand and showed her were the kitchen was. Ok show was the word she would of used more like pulled her but it was early so she thought he was probably just wanted to get this over with before the others woke up.

When she enter the kitchen she felt her jaw drop. It was like walking into her dream kitchen. The beautiful old large wood stove with what she could count 10 burners nestled up ageist a bick wall that kiss the sand stone floor. She couldn't help her self as she walked around the Birchwood table and to the old fashioned bread oven. Running her fingers over the handle. When Jeremy cleared his throat luna jumped what felt like feet instead of inches. She turned to face him feeling her face burning with embarrassment at how early she got lost in the beauty that was this room. " You kitchen is so beautiful " Her voice was so small for a moment she didnt think he hear her.

Jeremy stared at her with the soft rays of light dancing throughout her untamed amber hair as bush started to Kiss her almost snow white checks. Makeing her rose petal lip look even more kiss able then they already were. He bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from doing just that.

"And possibly bend you over Look back and watch me Smack that, all on the floor Smack that,give me some more Smack that, till you get sore"

Luna phone went off again she rolled her eyes and looked at the phone debating whether or not to answer it. Seeing that it was Nate her lab partners for kitchen chemistry 101. She chooses to call him back later as she hit ignore on her phoned put in her back pocket. she looked up at him apologizing " im sorry about that " his eyes looked confusion.

She rubbed her thumb over her right side of her stomach as she began to bable" it was my lab partner. probably lost his notes again. Ill call him back later. " As she pulled out a chair and sat down.

A male voice she hadnt heard asked " call who back " as a tall skinny man with her doctor who shirt on walk in and straight for the fridge grabbing out a bunck of uncooked bacon and eggs from it.she didnt really like him one bit as she barked at him " that is none of you business thief " he looked up at her with a package of cheese inbetween his teeth . the way he looked at her reminded luna of. " no " she thought she wouldn't couldn't think of her but himwith the cheese in his mouth and her shirt on him she couldn't help her mind wonder. 

Luna bite her lip she needed to get out of here but Jeremy had a look in his eyes that said he had something to tell her. So she waited watching him Grind HIS teeth until he finally spoke. " we have rules here " he started " you ether with the pack or youll be a mut. " he said the word mut like it was acied in his mouth " an we hunt muts youll never be aloud to stay in one place never have a family " luna looked at him with a sad smile and spoke up to him " you dont have to worry abut me make a family " she rubed her thumb over her ride side of her stomach again.

He wanted to know why but the way she smelt he know she was in pain he didn't want that so he placed his hand over hers on the table . " you can be apart of the pack we just need to make sure you know are laws. " he said softly. She waited and watched for him to say more. She was just about to tell him to speak plainly or go fuck off. When he chose to speak again " your a strange one any one of my son's that turned was freaking out hell even Elena was. But not you why is that. " his brows nit together.

She signed looking off in the distance remembering pain fear sadness and each memory tugged at her heart. Sending burning pain to her fingers she wasn't quite sure why that happen but she wasn't done with talking with Jeremy so she pushed the pain away until it was nothing. She was good at that. at less she spoke " there are so many horrible thing out there that can not be expanded I've stopped trying to " she sighed and looked away she didN't know him and sure the hell didn't trust him. so she wasn't going to tell him her haunted past over tea and crumpets. The burning in her hands came back even worse then before it has her grinding her teeth and flexing her fingers trying to stop it what ever it was.

Jeremy look down at her hand seeing her nails elongate and red and white hairs sprout from her knuckle. He turned his head to to the man now pulling pans from the shelf under the counter. " nick " it was one word but nick understood it as he dropped what he was doing and left the kitchen closing the double door behind him. Jeremy turn back to her " don't fight it" her beautiful two tone eyes met his in confusion. He spoke again slowly " there's going to be pain lot of it but don't fight it you've done it already once before " Luna rolled her eyes at him and grunted " pain and I are old friends " 

She let the pain wash over her like a flood she didn't scream or cry out as her bones broke and twisted. Her skin crawled becoming smaller tighter on her body. She fell out of the chair with a hard thump jarring her shoulder but that pain was swept up into the ocean of agony she was already drowning. She rolled to her hands and knees arching her back the pain gave away to per pleasure. She felt her jaw pop and her teeth sharpening. Ripping off cloth filled her ears. Then the pain/pleasure stoped just leaving warmth and comfort and hungry. She was ravenousness she looked up to see if she could find any food. Only to see Jeremy pulling down his pants. A different kind of hunger wiggled its was in her. As she looked at that well toned body narrow hips and she gulped as her eyes might his now unclothed manhood. Her mind forgotten about food now just imagine him pining her to a tree nipping her neck fisting her hair as he plowed her.

The sound of popping pulled her out of her little fantastic just in time to watch Jeremy twisted and contoured as black and gray hairs involved him. She watched in wonder as a man became a wolf. She wanted to know how he did that but when she went to ask only an animal sound came out. She was so confused that she looked down at her now red paws. Her eyes shot open as she tilted her head this way and that to look at her self. She saw the tore shirt on the floor under her hind leg. Her jeggings managed to stretch with her turn so they were still on her. She could only image what she would of looked like. A wolf wairing blue jeans leggings. She started to snort. She couldn't call it laughing just snorting.


	5. alone in the woods

his eyes snapped to her and Luna stopped her snorting and lowered her head. why did she want to obey him this wasn't her but when he moved toward her. she wanted nothing more then do as he wanted. i was so strange to see him as a wolf and know that he was in fact a man. A vary mouth watering delicious man. that has lived next to her for more then 15 years right after...

Jeremy pushed her gently with his head snapping her out of her thoughts just in time to stopping her train of thought from going to a place of pain. she looked at him as he nodded his head to the door that was ajar and headed for it. she flowed not knowing what else to do he said she shifted before but she couldn't quite make sense of it. i was wired to say the less moving on her new paws feeling the cold stone through the pad of her paws and the breeze through her fur as Jeremy open the door with his noise. she looks out side feeling the need to run over power her as she bolted out.

the damp grass squished between her toes as she felt the wind rush through her fur. every thing was so sharp the colors of the trees were rich the smells were almost over powering after a life of no smells at all. she ran felling free for the first time in so vary long. no memory to haunt her. the weren't fast enough as she bonded over fallen down trees and over grown ruts. she couldn't help her self as she let out a howl of what she could only call happens. she never new how free she could be and then her heard an answering howl to her. she look behind her and there was Jeremy wolf running after her his eyes glue on her. she felt her lips pull back in a grin as she pushed herself hard running fast wandering how fast he was. 

Luna zigged and zang in between trees and brushes felling her heart hammer in her chest. looking over her shoulder see him falling behind so she slowed just enough so he could see her but couldn't get her. so she found out she was faster that made her close her eyes for a second and a second was all it took her paw caught on a root sending her falling head over tail in a roll down a hill hitting her head hard on a stumps. she stood shacking her head in a dais trying to get her bearings again.before she could Jeremy was beside her nuzzled her to she if she was OK. she gave him a playful nip the surprised him. he gave a low rumble that couldn't be classified as a growl before he licked her ear that had her leaning into him before she shook her head. what was she thinking she didn't know him and he sure the hell did know her. she suddenly couldn't stand being in this body she need out it was becoming to small crushing her. she started to panic she needed to in her body she couldn't stay like this. 

her breathing started to come out in gasps her eyes wide full of fear so strong that it stung Jeremy noise he when to nozzle her again to try to calm her down but she stepped away from him. as her eyes darted around looking for an escape he couldn't let her run off again he wasn't fast enough to keep up with her and what if she got hurt he couldn't think about that. so he did the only thing he could he backed up giving her room as he shift back. It started with his fingers elongate then his paw shifted to hands. Then came his arm losing it fur and popping into place. His snout shrinking into his handsome scruffy face. His eyes met Luna and her were still in fear but there was something else mixed in them it was almost like wonder. After he finished his turning back he was happy to see she was still there. He knelt down in front of her " Luna look at me and take deep breaths you can change back you just need to forces" 

Luna looked at him and reminding herself she did this before. So she force herself to go through the pain again to get back her to her human body. her fingers dug into the soft earth as she raised her head up to look at him for a second she didn't know were she was but then she remembered her run then blushed. as she tried to stand falling into to his strong warm arms. he keep quite waiting for her to steady herself before he let her go even if every fiber in is body screamed at him to keep her there safe in his arms but when she put her hand on his chest and pushed he let her go. 

her voice was no more then a butterfly wing of a whisper across his skin" im sorry i have a problem with being touched " she looked up at him her two tone eyes glimmer wish something he had seen in the mirror any time his own dad hurt him. he understood being hurt and know with the scares the coated her like armor that she would under stand as well.

he just wanted to know who was the one to hurt her.

a Boyfriend? 

a gang? 

a god forbids family member like his was? 

he swallow the anger that was boiling in his veins before he patted her on the head" its ok Honiahaka we all have things that we have problem with" 

her eye brow nit together as she asked " Honiahaka?" he grinned and couldn't help but give a deep throat chuckle" it Cheyenne meaning little wolf".

Luna looked at him and shook her head " if you are to call me any thing i would like you to call me Luna after all its the name i chose" her hand claps over her mouth and eyes big she wasn't to say that. she cursed herself for letting that out. he had a hold of her the she didn't understand she want to tell him everything.

she pulled away again as she looked around feeling the cold breeze run it spider like fingers across her bare nipples making her look down with a shocked whimper she throw her hands over her breast and her untrimmed crouch.feeling her face glowing with embarrass how could she let this man see her not once not twice but now three time naked as a new born. when her boyfriend no her ex boyfriend had dumped her because she wouldn't take off her jacket in fount of him let alone anything else. what must he think of her she lowered her head so her hair covered her face. "um may i ask if you know how far from the house we are?" she asked wanted to hide from the way her voice sounded so breathless.

he looked around sniffing the air trying to pick up on sense he knew. for he wasn't to sure weir they were at this time for when she started to run he had a hell of time keeping up with her. so he didn't keep track of weir they wore. he could hear is dads voice scream at him for his stupidly. he picked up her smell but not much else. " we are close to your house " he said and he watched her shoulder droop as her voice whispered " ow " he could feel the sorrow roll off her as if we was in the ocean and they were the tied. she turned and stated to walk off in the wrong directions. he wanted to watch her nice bare ass sway as he walked but he couldn't let her get lost so he cleaned his throat" its this was" he said as he pointed off the left of him with his thumb. she stopped and followed his as she lost herself in her own world. 

what am i to do? im alone. i have know one.   
should i call work? see if Red will let have a few more days off or just quit. its not like they need me any way.

i should call gramps tell him. that if he cared hes all the way in Ireland.

what about school she i take some time there. 

were am i going to stay? i cant leave in a house that .. 

warm firm hand pulled her to the side making he stumble and fell into Jeremy. her breast preset into his chest as she look up to him. his had came up to her face she flinched making him stop mid motion then slower he put his hand on her check so gently she barely felt it there. until he wisps a tear that had escape her eyes. she quickly stepped away wiping her eyes frantically to try to stop the tears. next thing she knew she was being crushed in a warm embrace as his voice muffled in her hair" its ok to cry you have lost so much i know we don't know each other well but i want to be here for you. you don't have to go there anything alone." it was like he had read her mind. 

Luna pushed him away again." lets just get some clothes i have to work at noon" she pushed her mask in place reminding herself she was not some damsel and didn't need a knight in shining armor she had been throw hell once before shell get throw this too. 

the rest of the way was quit. the walked out of the bushes happy that the police and C.S.I were gone so no one would see them walking around naked. Luna opened the back door taking a deep breath preparing herself to see blood but when the door open all the way it surprised her there was no blood the house was clean. it almost looked like nothing happened. she half expected her ma to come around the corner asking her what the hell happen that she was naked. it never happen as she walked in seeing a framed picture that her ma still had on the table next to the door of a blond woman in a red t-shirt in the garden and a nether blond girl no more then 10 years old helping as a red headed girl about 4 years old doing a cartwheel crashing into the blond girl.


	6. Please tell you see it too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long it took my fucking tablet crashed deleteing my story And Any one who has had that happen know it Seems to take longer to rewrite what you had Writen for some sstrange way

Luna ran her fingers over the blonde girl as tears burned her eyes and a sob chocked in her throat. A hand came over hers and squeezes it she look up in to his beautiful eyes. His eye looked at the picture then looked at her. She sighed and putting it down then walked in to her mas room and pulled out her mas clothes kind of happy she was such a tom boy. Then turned looking around the room remembering those long night her ma held her as she re lived an the horror of that day that still clinged to her. 

A deep longing filled her soul. She was the last one of her family. She looked up to see Jeremy looking around taking in the house. As she came out with a pair of bibs and a red t-shirt. " here this should fight and if your hunger ma has... had ...always made to much food so help your self" he looked at her and took the clothes she had picked form him and spoke his voice soft and kid. " you know if you want we can become your family you don't have to do this alone. If you like i can help you. " he gave her a soft smile.

She looked up at him tear stinging her eyes" thank you but im not sure i know how to let anyone help " her voice cracked Jeremy moved his hand her face she flinched free snickering throw her. He lowered his hand and griped her wrist " are you at less willing to try" a smiled spead across her face so beautiful that it stoll his breath and her next words started to get him hard " ill try anything at less once " she purred

His hand snaked out grabbing her and pining her to the wall. As his lips fastened to her in a hunger kiss. His left hand rubbing her shoulder and arm so light it was as if butterfly were dancing. As his tongue toyed with her. nipping he lip gentle as he gave a deep throat growl. Smelling her arousal hitting his noise make him ever hunger for her. He pull away from her lips to bite the soft spot where her neck meets her shoulder. A high pitch moan ripped throw her throat was music to his ear. He kissed and nipped her caller bone making moan like a raving beast.

His right hand cupped her aching breast. Needing them as he attack her neck . His left hand joined his right in the assault on her breast. 

She blinked she was staring a Jeremy still holding the clothes she had handed to him.her face burned with embarrassment and arousal as she stepped away from him . " i..i..um.. Going to go get dress" she said as she ran to her bedroom door closing it with a slam. Leaning on the door to get her breath she thought " what the hell was that i think im losing my mind" her hand slide down her stomach to her soft red curls to the warm hunny pot below. As she touch her self she felt how wet she was and bite her lip. Pulling her hand away from her thobing cunt. 

She looked at her room it was still her room. The lavender walls with splashes of blues red green on them. That was framed by her black carp and maple vainady with all her makeup organized on color and size. And the oval mirror with pictures of firef shirtless holding kitten stuck on them. She turn to the princess bed with it soft blue curtains and zebra sheets. She ran her hand throw the curtain. She looked at the vainady again seeing herself in the mirror wild her sticking out ever where. Dirt and leave stuck to her makeing her look like some lost cavewoman.

She bite her lower lip tasting dirt she need a shower. She looked at the door where her calender was looking for today date. Seeing it was scribbled out and girls night writen in be blue glittery letters. She chewed her lip wondering if she should go. After about a five minute debate with herself she chose to go blow off some steam. She need it after today and last night she needed some normalcy and her "friends" were the perfect distraction f rom this train wreck she called a life. 

Luna poked her out of her door to see Jeremy pulling out left over out her ma fridge. Pulling out shepherd's Pie, lasagna, potato cake, black pudding. Just looking at them made her mouth water her ma is was the best cook. " um jeremy im going to take a quick shower before i have to head to work " she lied he didn't need to know where or what she doing. Hell she didn't even care if she never saw him after this. Her heart squeezed in her chest. Ok she would care after all hes mouths watering yum tastic. 

He eyes meet her as he place a green bean casrole on the table. " That would be wise how many people live here. Luna looked puzzled at the question " just ma i come around when i have to work in town or holiday or schools out its much cheaper then renting a hotel for ev ery random 3 days in the week that the bar gives me " she bite her lip " why do you ask" he gave he a wolfy grin , " your ma made a lot of food for a human female liveing alone" luna sigh " ya ma still hasnt cut back from cooking for an army sents " she trailed off blink ing away the tear " not sents Star die" Her voice was so soft Jeremy almost didnt pick up on it before she shut the door.

Luna heard the tell tail sound of the micawave running. smileing to herself at less there wouldnt be any waste of Food she hated that theres thousands upon thousands of children out there in the world that are staving. It kill her inside when she throws food away in the dorms cuz her roommate are always buying fast food and leaveing them in the fridge tell they were covered in green blue white And yellow color mold.

She opened the bathroom door and stepped in walking her horror rug that turned red when wet she got from her ma for Halloween. The didnt realy do Christmas in there mind Christmas died with the rest of there family. So Halloween was the day they can visit with there love one and take them to celebrate. Luna looked at the glass shower door as her hand clasp the gold handle slide the door open and see i man laying in the tub holding his gut as red blood trickled down from under his fingers and pooling in her tub. Started luna screamed and jumped back tripping on the rug falling through the still open bathroom door landing on her back looking stun up at the ceiling. 

As Jeremy bursted through the bedroom door And helped her up After he checked the room to see if he could find what had made her scream finding nothing. " are you ok Luna" she ran her fingers through her hair as she shook her head " no im not ok there a man in MY tube" Jeremy got up and constantly creeped to the tub. He looked up at her " there nothing here " she jump to Her feet and ran to the tub look down seeing a man with unkeep hair a long beard his blue flannel shirt soaking up the blood from his wound. Luna look at Jeremy and in a high pitch voice "are you fucking blind he right ther..." she threw her hand down and look and the man that was there a moment ago was go luna stumbled and sank down on the toilet more shooken up about the man being goin there her being a wolf. 


	7. squeaky clean

Jeremy looked at Luna with worry in his eyes as she placed the palm on her hand to her right eye. rubbing in small counter clockwise trying to get the image out of her head. was she going insane seeing thing her dad was said to be crazy did she finally snap. she was vary worried at this thought her gut knotted making a burning bubble slid up her throat. she quickly slide off the toilet and throw the led up just in time for her to start throwing up white foamy stomach acid since she had nothing in her. the acid burned as it rushed out of her. she was so lost she did even notes that Jeremy was holding her hair out of the way and patting her back. wispering sweat words " shh its ok you've been throw a lot your going to be ok. im hear for you. your safe here. ill keep you safe." 

such sweat words she thought he wouldn't be saying this if he know anything about her. she sighed as she finished and lend back. 

"dose that happen a lot " luna asked as she lend her head over her left arm resting on the rim of the toilet 

"vomiting ya you should of see Elana when she first turned clay and i had to carry a bucket around just so we didn't have to clean it up later" he gave a smug smirk as he grabbed a wash cloth from the counter and turn on the sink. soaking the wash cloth in it before handing it to Luna.

Luna grabbed the wash cloth and wiped her mouth off but the shook her head" no i mean seeing things"

Jeremy eased him self next to her " some time up usually its right away after the turn if they make it that far but then die few minutes after." looking at her with he eye brows nit together.

Luna leaded back and laughed a deep belly laugh that had Jeremy snickering in a few seconds and in a full minutes they both were on there side laughing so hard that Luna started to gasp as tears running down her face. when they settled down enough to breath with out gasping. Jeremy looked at her and slide his hand up to her face and stopped when she flinched. reminding him that he did know her other then what he has seen from afar. he let his hand fall to his side as he got up. "you wanted a shower id advice you to hurry before clay send out the search party " Luna got up and wrapped her finger around her hair she herself was scared what if she really was going insane. fighting her self to ask him to say wall she showed just in-case the thing showed up and how childish she felt being scared with a thing in lurking in the shadows. that an cursing her self for being so weak to even think about asking him to say. she looked up at him wanting so badly wanting someone to take care of her but her pride always stoped her. 

when she finally spoke her voice was weak like she just lost a fight " do you think some thing is wrong with me? i mean see thing. do you think something wrong with me because im see things?" 

he looked at her wishing he had the answers that she wanted " there only been Elana that served the turn so i don't know but if you like i can call a witch in to see if we cant find anything"

her head shook up to him dropping her hand from her hair" Witch! there Witches? do the fly on brooms? is there dragons? please please tell me there dragons. i would love to see a huge fire breathing lizard. " she was bobbling with excitement just thinking of flying over her enemies riding a huge golden dragon letting them run screaming. giggle bubbled put as she pictured the look on there face especially her asshole of an ex.

Jeremy was at wonder watching her as her eyes glint with devious with and a smile that gave him a chill that ran down his back and making him so huger to taste those lips. it was confusing to say the least. "im sorry i have yet to see a dragon but to be honest i didn't even know witch were real until quit resent. so there might be but i highly doubt it tho."

the pout the spread across Luna face was more then he could bare so he quickly added" but i have been wrong on occasion" he was rewored with a smile that was so bright it warm he throw and throw even chased away the shadow of his father that still lingered" i should leave to shower then i want you to eat then well go back to the house to make arrangement for were you will staying" 

her eyes darken as she looked at him "did you just tell me that im to be living with you" his heart gave a flutter when she spoke of her liveing with him but it was short lived for what she said " i never agreed to join you pack " she spat out the words " nor do i appreciate being told to what to do. im 29 years old ive taken care of my mother, ive have 2 jobs some time 3, school and not to mention life. so you can go and shove that whole order thing right up your ass and twist." he grabbed her arms and slammed her to the wall need to place his dominant over her. 

luna mind raged at this. how dear he. her mind swirled with dark visions of her past when she was to week to fight back. she head butted him hard enough to make him let go. then closing her fist on her right hand and sending it in to his handsome face making him double over in shook as her lift hand came up connecting with his jaw sending stumbling out of her bathroom. she could of shut the door and ended it there but this new feeling in her gut demanded blood to show him she wasnt some week mut. she swung her left at him but by this time Jeremy had made a recover from the shook and caught her small hand in his large left and retailed sending his right crashing in to her face braking her noise was the power in it. she stumbled back but only far enough as her arm would go still captured in his iron like grip which made her blood boil. so she pulled her arm down hard at the same time she brought he knee up into his wist. the sound of his cry and a bone popping out of place fallowed freeing her hand from him. his eyes looked on to her as he cradle his hand as they circled each other. neither one backing down or wanted to make the first move. 

after what seemed like a life time there tempered calmed Jeremy sighed as stopped see that fighting with her would not gain him her trust. nor would pushing her she he held up his hands" at least i know you can defent your self if need be" 

luna was shivering by now. as she nodded " ya i might tell you the story over a beer some time" she said still read if he were to make a move watching him move in tho blue jean overalls he looked handsome but studied she wish he was in the long sleeve with his cute little vest but that was only thing the would of fit." so now what?"

" would say ill stay here wall you shower and get dressed " he want to wrap his arm around her to keep the cold away but he didnt know if she would let him" that if you want that is " he added

luna nodded " that sound like a plain hopefully i don't start see things again" she said as she walked to the bathroom keeping her back away from him something him that she didn't trust him at all now. which hurt more then his dis-locked wrist.

luna got to the bathroom shut the door and locked it. sighing as she rested her head on the door taking a breath re living the fight taking in how it went and now thinking about it she felt warm and the core was starting to throb with need. as her nipples started to harden into hard peeks. she grownd as she ran her hand down her leg slipping her finger between her fold feeling how wet she was she moaned softly. bite her lip forcing her self into the shower turning the water on as hot as it can go stepping and letting her mind wander .

 

\- luna hands wander her body griping her breast in her left hand as her right traveled down so her finger can dance across her clit as her other played with her nipple as the water ran down her shoulder. her eyes shut as soft moan filled the room so as her finger slipped into her as she massaged inert walls so caught in what she was doing didn't hear the door open until it was to late. strong hand grab her hand pulling them away from her prize her eyes shot open to jeremy standing there in his sinfuly delish nude body. her voise squicked out " Jeremy" His placed HIs finger Over Her Lip " Shh I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier " he waited with eagerly for her reply . She blushed as she nodded his grime spread across his face as he stepped into the shower running his hand up arm to her neck cuping her chin in his . He's eyes were like two blue Sapphire staring at her lip lick his hungry. Luna wet her lips and tilted her head up to his offering her lips to him. He accepted her lips greedy crushing his lips to hers hungry. As he held her head tenderly. Her hand sliped up his neck keeping him locked to her. Jeremy lend in bracing on of his hands on the wall as they kiss. Luna wanted more no need more as she nipped his lip pulling out a growl from him. He pulled away her lips to look at her. He side his hand down her waist. " You so beautiful" he said as he started to kiss her neck running his hand up and down her side. Moan came Horsley from Luna mouth .he was going so slow she might burst into flame if he did touch her " Jeremy please" she wimped he chuckled against her neck " patience my dear well get there" his hand slide up between the cupping her breast needing it as he left a trail of kiss down her neck across her caller bone then finally to her breast. He need one as he sucked the other breast letting her moan fill the room echoing off the walls. Her core throb and her fingers twitch to releave her self. Jeremy release her nipples with a wet pop and smiled up to her. " I think I tortured you enough " he kneeled down kiss a trail down to her stomach as he lifted her leg up over his shoulder and took a deep breath in smiling " mmm you look delicious I can't wait to taste you" he said wasting no more time tracing his tongue along her folds warmth and that distinct taste of her Was like milk at honey on his tongue. Every lap of his tongue is passionately calculated with the intention of making her lose control. She wimped and moan as his tongue danceing around her lips sucking the fold niping here and there. Luna moaned his name " jeremy jeremy " She was so close he could feel her walls twiching around his tongue. He slipped his middle finger in her loveing the sound that were coming from her.as he puped his in and out at the same time with his tongue. " JEREMY" she screambed as she came- 

Luna fingers sliped from herself as she rested her head on the wall of her shower. Her legs felt like jelly she hadn't came that hard in a long time. When she legs stoped shacking she quickly finshed her shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Feeling so much better now as she left for her room. She didn't have all her clothes here but at less stuff that wasnt pink. She thought as she pull out the drow to her underwear grabbing a pair of sky blue lace thong. Moved to the drow below that pulling out a cream long sleeve t-shirt dress that had shoe lice across her chest. She slit on the underwear on then the dress. After they were on she grabbed her brush and combing her hair until it was straight. going from her forehead she started doing three long braids on the left side of her head end right behind her ear. letting the rest of her hair fall like a red water wall over her shoulder. After satisfied with her hair she grabbed her black leggings they're always on the corner of her dresser and slid those on. She was on her way out of her room when she saw a black coller hanging on a peg in her room. She thought it was just to ironic not to wear it. So she unbuckled it and placed it around her neck.


	8. a quick ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry of the wait between work family and shit i haven't had time to post that and i be thinking what should i do next fight night or dirty dancing i do both eventually but what should go fist

Jeremy turned his head around from were he was looking for plates now that everything was at less warm. his breath caught in his chest as the light from the room dances around Luna making her hair glow not just the rose red but stands of honey and peach. little water droplets racing across her smooth and clean skin pooling between her breast. that was hugs by a cream dress that was form fitting with loss long sleeves. the dress end just above her knees and the black legging was like a second skin. his eyes took her in as his mouth watered she was so beautiful that he couldn't look away. he made a mental not to ask clay if this was how he felt when he first saw Elena. 

Luna walked to the island were Jeremy had put all the food she didn't know if they could eat it all but she hated to think that it would go bad so she eat as much as she could. "looking for the plats?" she asked as she neared. 

Jeremy swallowed remembering what his was doing and nodded" most people have them her above the sink" he said as he open the cabinets about the sink to find wine rum vodka and moonshine. 

she giggled and rounded the island and bent down to a cabinets on the island . her ass rubbed ageist his leg as she open the door. it was to small for two grown adults back there. "oops sorry " she said as bolted up at swung around leaning on the counter top. her breast inches away from Jeremy back. 

he turned around and slipped on the overall pant leg and fell in to her, his hands grabbed on the counter top on ether side of her but the movement didn't stop as his face permitted into her soft breasts.

shocked, to shocked to move from both of them. luna looking down at him feeling her face burn and his cooling breath on her chest making her become wet. him face plated firmly between the softest breast he had ever felt and her sweet scent of peaches and mint mixed with arousal. he bite back a grown as he pushed himself up and away. she look to the side her face glowing with blush he found even cutter. the moment his hand lets her side she quickly ran to the ether side of the island putting it between them. it hurt him but her understood they may have knew about each other sents they were kids but they didn't know each other.

Jeremy knelt down and grabbed the plats for them as with out a word started to dish him self up. then waited until she had food on her plats before he stated to eat. his didn't know why he wait but it felt like the right thing to do. they eat in silent until there was not even a scrap of food let. she looked at the dishes and was confused as she grabed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher the was built in to the island on its left hand side. 

her voise was soft so soft Jeremy almost did hear it over the roar of the dishwasher stating" i guess Mich is right i am fat" she wispered to her self. jeremy spin around with anger in his eyes " you are not fat if any thing your too skinny you need to eat more" luna looked up at him her eyes wide then she looked down at her feet sighing that what her ma used to say to her any time she said that. her heart squeezed in her chest.

"i should take you back to your castle before your knights come looking for the prince" she said with no emotion at all as she turn to the side door grabing a set of keys with a playboy bunny on it.

jeremy looked at her " if anything im king not a prince" he said trying to lighten up the mood

she turned around a bowed " im so sorry your highness " being as sarcastic as possible. she got a smile out of his as she turned the open the door to the garage. the descending down it 3 sets to the concrete floor. it was quit empty of a garage the was only a pair of high heel leather biker boots a spiked leather jacket on-top of a white sheet. luna slipped on the boots then swung on the jacket. after she zipped up the jacket and pulling her hair out of the collar she grabed the sheet and pulled it. revealing a 2016 NINJA® 1000 ABS with red and black custom paint job. 

she claimed on to the motorcycle and slipped the key in " climb on ill give you a ride"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bike-V  
> https://www.kawasaki.com/Products/2017-Ninja-1000-ABS#top  
> dress -V  
> http://www.azbro.com/mini/100954-women-s-lace-up-front-zigzag-hemline-embroidery-mini-dress.html?gclid=EAIaIQobChMI7cSgnuak1QIVkLjACh2lEw-tEAkYJyABEgIxg_D_BwE


	9. famliy sercet

When her lips curl around the words 'ill give you a quick ride' Jeremy mind conjured up him sitting in his chair as she sat on him. Her soft skin mushed up against his as he was barred deep in side her warm wet walls. His fingers curl around those red waves. As her soft moans pressed ageist his neck.

Snap of fingers had his head popping up looking at Luna so beautiful he was happy that the overall were big enough that she wouldn't see his massive hard on he had for her. He cleared his throat " ya then we can talk about training " her brow raised in an almost perfect 'can you smell what the rock is cooking look '. He Grinned at this as he walked to the bike" well of course sents there are a lot of bad people out there i must know what if you can hold your own that and im kind of cursed at finding people witches and wolves that try to kill me and my pack. her eye brow narrowed and he quickly added "not that you are one of my pack but they could think that way after all you turned in my territory" she nodded to this with her arm crossed thinking about it the sighed" i have an invite to a HUNTER mach later to night i was plain on going before the turn."

Jeremy looked at her in confutation "HUNTER mach" she smiled "its kind of like an under ground fight ring mixed with an obstacle course" he look of disappointment had her quickly adding " what i only do it so i can the prize money" he looked at her and was about to say that if she joined him she wouldn't have to worry about money but she piped in " that and slamming some pompous bow hard face into the fire ring is fun" he watch as her eyes darken and her lips curled in a gin that sent shivers throw his spin.

she claimed on the bike and moved for him to join her as she remember all the good time she had in the hunter mach. she had never won one which pissed her off the most but she was close last time if it wasn't for Hamamoto AKIO AKIHIRO. she growled under her breath that bastard she didn't know how but she knew with out a doubt the he had something to do with her tripping. not saying she was at all graceful at all the time but she knew she felt someone or maybe it was something foot. the look on his face was what had her knowing he had something to do with it. that smug looks on his face ow how badly she wanted to punch him. 

Jeremy arms around her waist startled her making her jump a little as she turned. she look at him seeing that he was getting a good set before they left. she calmed down and gave him a smile over her shoulder" like i was saying its an obstacle course with out rule ok there are rule but that for each room. its will be happening at midnight to night a the shipping docks. i think it be the best place to show you what i can do and for myself to see what i can do with ... well you know. that and it be kind of nice to have someone rooting for me for once" she turned on the bike and hit the garage door opener on her key chain. Jeremy thought about this and nodded" that is a good idea ill bring clay and Elana with it might be fun seeing a wolf take down humans in a non killing way" 

she bite her lip as she lunched the bike out of the garage there was killing it was rare but it happens. she her self almost died a few time when she first started but she was only a per teen week and angry wanting to die. she still did sometime but fighting helps cut that done a bit. she drove quickly and quietly as she thought about everything. she just let someone into her deepest secret for what to show off or for respect. she didn't know maybe it was simple she liked him as she wanted him to know her for who she was. not just some girl that happened to be bitten on his territory.

they arrived way to soon for Jeremy liking at the gates of his house. he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. he didn't know why but it was nice and her smell was sweet like honey suckle right after a rain. as they drove in he saw at of cares and cured at him self for forgetting he was to be holding a alpha meeting with the alpha from over sea. it was bad and he knew it for council head Ailbe Ó heachthianna was there waiting on his steps with his big tree like arm crossed over his broad chest. his long red wiry beard with tints or gray peeked out form under his folded arms. he looked ever inch of the man they call blood wolf. direct descendant of the first werewolf he was in face the alphas alphas and if he was here it only meant one thing.the council knew about him killing not just one ether alpha on his grounds but three and they were here to make him pay. 

luna slowed down to a stop and looked at Ailbe with her mouth wide open and he looked at her just as shocked as Jeremy got off the bike. "mr Ó heac" Luna lunged off the bike at Ailbe. Jeremy froze he wanted to stop her but was so shocked the he couldn't move no one could. not even Ailbe second stop her from planting her fist in his shoulder making him stubble but nothing more. luna then put her hand on her hips and look up at him " your a fucking ass hole" Jeremy started to move to stop her but it was to late. 

Ailbe just laughs and put his hand on her head" i good you see you too Lu" she pulled his hand off her head "its luna old fart" Ailbe laughed even harder "you just like your grandmother " he smiled then sniffed her and the mood changed as his eyes darken his voice boomed" how did this happen" his eyes look on to Jeremy "you " he pointed at him " turned her" he took on step bet luna put her hand on his chest " no Ailbe he didn't and for that fact how do you know" she said looking up at him Jeremy so confused that he couldn't even think or answer any thing just watch luna defend him and talk to the man that had started to haunt his dreams like they had know each other for a long time and were dose he dare say it were friends. 

ailbe looked at her with his green eyes "i can smell it on you" she pulled her hair and sniffed. there was no smell but that what she always got. " how can you smell it unless" she froze and look up at him and pushed her hands in to his chest even harder then before "no" pounding him in the chest with her fist" no you cant be" tears started to fill her eyes as she looked up at him " please grandpa tell me your not a werewolf"

every was shocked as Ailbe whipped her tear away " im sorry little one i cant " she snuffled and looked down " what what about mother. was was she one too."  
Ailbe looked at Jeremy " you didn't tell her " Jeremy snapped out of his frozen mind " no ser i haven't got around to that she .... well she been kind of difficult" luna looked hurt at this and pulled on Ailbe bread " Old man tell me what " 

Ailbe sighed "it be better if we talked in side before the other show"

Jeremy nodded walked up the steps and open the door letting them in to his house. then led them to his study so they could talk. Ailbe had luna sit on the sofa as he sat on the arm" well we should start off and how we became what we are " Ailbe began "it started a long long time ago when man was young just coming out of the cave or so they say. it happen when the seven son of the seven son of the chiefs was walking in the woods. it said that he had gotten lost in the woods that he had a walks thousand time before. this was a time before they new of fire for light so when it became dark this young man started to panic seeing demons in the shadow of the night. there glowing red eyes and acid dripping fangs started to chase him until the moon razed high in the sky"

Ailbe razed his hand about his head "and when the moon saw the boy get attacked bleeding out as his mother ran to him knowing her sun was hurt scaring the demons away and the cry's of his mother pleading for her sun to not die. the moon smiled at the mothers pain and granted her wish and twisted it giving him strength like on man before him and speed like no before. "Ailbe sighed " but the moon was not kind for she was the one who made the demons and sent them after him to start with. she was cruel granting the mother wish and turn her sun into a demon and ordering him to kill her and his sister. "

the look in luna eyes at the words sister had her grabbing his wrist " he didn't kill her did he he fought and won right" she asked in a childish voice. Ailbe shook his head and Luna look at Jeremy watching the and he shook his heed too. she sighed" ow i see"

Ailbe but his hand on her head " no he killed them and watch in horror as the moon turn them into demons too having them attack every one man child woman the elderly it didn't matter to her. they killed and she got more and more demons in tell she forgot about him. the faces of the people never left as he traveled the land looking for away to stop the moon. in doing so he found away to control his demon until it and him were as one shifting easily from one form to the other like wind throw grass or stopping and turning back if need be." Ailbe look at the painting on the wall " with that the moon could no longer control him and he found others like him the one the moon got board with and showed them that they could control there demons as well. among them was a woman are ancestor that become is wife. 

luna perked up to this. she loved romance even if it never would be for her " and the started to make children the moon found out and grow angry for these children were like there parents and could not be controlled by her so she snuck into there home and took back there gift from there baby girl and that's why woman aren't born wolves" she huffed " that's a sucky way to end a story like what happen to the moon and why was she so curl to begin with" she rubbed her templates 

Ailbe "sorry little one that the story" his finger twirled around his beard "ok so that why woman aren't born what about turned " he smiled " that's simple woman are just too week " he said so matter of factually that it pissed her off so much her vision darkened and she didnt know what she was doing. in a blink of an eyes she went for sitting on the sofa to behind Ailbe with her arm around his neck in a chock hold"

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any confusion in the story. I have been using my table and it likes to change what I'm typing. I do re-read my story but I might of not got them all. So if anyone funds a wrong word in places please let me know.


End file.
